


Ищите любовь в сердцах

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Раскритиковав любовь Стива к импортным сладостям, Тони оказывается под прицелом самого многословного молчаливого бойкота, с которым ему только приходилось сталкиваться. Впрочем, подслушав разговор между Стивом и Фьюри, он начинает подозревать, что тут кроется нечто гораздо более глубокое, чем упрямство Стива, который отказался признавать, что новые технологии всегда, всегда превосходят старые по всем параметрам.Кто бы мог подумать, что кусочки обработанного сахара бывают такими полезными?





	Ищите любовь в сердцах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in the Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869914) by [Lumeleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo). 



> Переведено для Stony Bingo на кинк "Еда".

Внутри прозвенел колокольчик, настроенный на устаревшие технологии. 

Ладно, если честно, не было у Тони колокольчика, который бы реагировал, когда кто-нибудь рядом использовал возмутительно низкотехнологичное устройство, имея в бесплатном свободном доступе совершенство научной мысли… а жаль, мистер-я-предпочитаю-читать-новости-в-печатном-виде-Бартон, вот правда, бумажные газеты годятся только для того, чтобы невоспитанным щенкам было удобнее разносить дом. Тони очень хотелось бы обладать такой «встроенной сигнализацией», с ней бы жилось гораздо проще — но пока приходилось довольствоваться традиционными пятью чувствами. Хотя нет, чуть больше, чем пятью, спасибо тебе, внутренний Брюс, но что-то сомнительно, что вестибулярный или кинестетический аппарат способен выявить такое глумление над человечеством.

На этот раз на помощь в поиске злостного нарушителя пришло зрение: Капитан чёртов Америка при свете белого дня ел леденцы. Не просто леденцы — а самые что ни на есть дурацкие леденцы. С этим надо было что-то делать во имя правил приличия, прогресса и хорошего вкуса.

Хм, это что ж, каламбур получился? Тони надеялся, что нет. Его всегда бесило, когда внутренний голос отпускал каламбуры без его на то осознанного согласия.

— Что, — он дошагал до кухонной тумбы, — это? — и указал пальцем на оскорбившее его кондитерское изделие. Выкуси, конфетка. Никто не умеет указывать пальцем так, как Тони Старк.

— М-м? — Стив моргнул, недоразвернув очередной фантик. — Это леденец. Хочешь?

— Я знаю, что это леденец, — поморщился Тони. — Конкретно эти полны идиотизма. Они унижают меня до глубины души. И как только Джарвис разрешил тебе пронести их в Башню?

Стив явно пришёл в замешательство:

— Тебе чем-то не нравятся сердечки?

— Что? Нет! Их я люблю. Сердце — прекрасный орган, я к своему отношусь с большой теплотой, жаль только, оно не всегда отвечает мне взаимностью. Не нравится мне, — он взял в руки яркий кругляшок, — вот это, — и отчеркнул надпись.

Стив уставился на него так, будто он отрастил себе вторую голову. И что же его поразило на этот раз, хм?

— Ты что-то имеешь против сообщений на них?

— В точку! Они ведь совершенно бесполезны. Ну правда, какой в них смысл? — глянув на доставшееся ему драже, он зачитал текст: — «Обними меня». Кого обнять-то? Леденец обнять нельзя. Я искренне сомневаюсь, что ты собираешься обниматься с тем, кто придумал это послание, или с тем бесчисленным множеством людей, которые работают на кондитерской фабрике. В чём тогда вообще смысл?

— Ну, можно ведь передать его кому-нибудь другому, — Стив кинул леденец себе в рот, как ни в чём не бывало. Неужели он не замечал этой чудовищной проблемы?

— Но это же полная чушь! Разнообразие ограничивается тем, что заложено производителем, да к тому же всё это упаковывается и распространяется случайным образом. Полноценного разговора с их помощью не получится. Неужели кто-то правда способен поверить в любовь другого человека благодаря конфетке стоимостью в несколько пенни?

— Тони, это всего лишь милый жест, чего ты так взбудоражился?

— Ни хрена подобного! — он швырнул драже через плечо. — Они даже не американские! Куда делся твой патриотизм, Кэп? Американские сладости тебя уже не устраивают? Обязательно брать заграничные леденцы?

Теперь-то Стив нахмурился:

— Я просто наткнулся на них в магазине. Они напомнили мне о том времени, которое я провёл в Лондоне, потому я их и купил.

Чёрт. Вот же фигня какая. Вперёд, Старк, продолжай в том же духе, издевайся над его военными воспоминаниями, давай-давай.

— Дело не в этом! — выкрутился так выкрутился. 

— А в чём же?

Тони натурально вскипел. Если бы это было физиологически возможным, от него бы уже пар валил.

— Мне казалось, это очевидно.

— Значит, до меня медленнее доходит, чем до великого Тони Старка. Снизойди до меня.

— Просто это так старомодно, — очевидно же. — Если хочется без особых усилий передать кому-нибудь короткое милое сообщение, достаточно просто написать смс!

— А, так вот оно что, — выражение лица Стива можно было бы назвать коварным, если бы он не был чёртовым Капитаном Америкой, с которым коварство несовместимо. — Тебя злит, что в них не вложено ни капли современных технологий.

— Ну подай на меня теперь в суд за это. Они представляют собой полную противоположность всему, за что я выступаю!

— Ты выступаешь против любви и симпатии? — невинно захлопал ресницами Стив. Боже, какой же у него был чудной вид, он выглядел сущим щенком.

— Нет, я выступаю против пережитков викторианской эпохи, которые следовало давным-давно оставить в прошлом! Через эти реликты совершенно невозможно продуктивно общаться, из чего естественным образом вытекает, что они бесполезны.

— Это вызов?

— Даже если и так, ты что, его примешь?

— Приму, — внезапно с крайней решительностью заявил Стив.

И во что Тони ввязался?

***

Всё началось с домашнего бара — как и много чего плохого в жизни Тони.

Ладно, с технической точки зрения много чего классного начиналось с него же. Одни из лучших своих изобретений Тони совершил будучи пьяным, к некоторым потом даже удалось провести обратный инжиниринг (то, что случилось на его двадцатисемилетие, совершенно точно не считается, хотя было бы интересно разобраться, как он умудрился создать работоспособный голопроектор из содержимого кладовки и коробки с автомобильными запчастями. Он не виноват, что кот мамы Роуди скинул устройство со стола, не дав закончить анализ, ясно?). Однако и о плохом забывать нельзя — и то, что сейчас происходило, было явно из этого числа.

Тони с отвращением уставился на маленький кругляшок прессованного сахара. Тот жизнерадостно требовал «Просто скажи «нет».

— О, да бога ради, — скривился Тони. Потянувшись к бутылке, он уронил леденец на пол — и не то чтобы совсем случайно. — Неужели и такие сообщения теперь печатают? Кому только в голову пришло разместить их на конфетах, которые вроде бы посвящены всяким нежностям?

Ответа, что неудивительно, не последовало — ни от леденца, ни от того, кто его подбросил. Мало того, у Тони не было ни малейшего понимания, как или когда Стив вообще сюда проник. С тех пор, как Тор и Клинт опустошили две дорогущие бутылки исключительно ради того, чтобы пустить друг другу несколько записок в бассейне, Тони всегда хорошенько запирал комнату. Ему не хотелось думать, что Капитан Америка постиг искусство взлома. Хватало уже того, что ему приходилось жить в одном доме с парочкой шпионов, не дай бог ещё символу всея Америки пуститься во все тяжкие.

В следующий раз всё было ещё хитрее: Тони задремал всего-то на пару секунд, честно, и нет, не потому что вдрызг напился — всего-то чуток поддал и перетрудился. Теперь перед ним оказалась целая коробка со всё ещё теплой пиццей, от которой пахло просто божественно. На коробке лежал очередной леденец, заявлявший, что он «Весь твой». 

Что ж, может, у Тони и получится привыкнуть к новому обычаю. Если только Стив не начнёт уклоняться в морализаторство, в чём, исходя из первого сообщения, Тони был не так уж уверен.

Но всё-таки — прямо сейчас перед ним лежит пицца, которая досталась ему безо всяких усилий. Отличный бонус, не правда ли?

***

— Джарвис? — спросил Тони вроде бы на третий день молчаливого бойкота Капитана Америки. Он как раз обнаружил сердечко с надписью «Тебе» рядом с тарелкой нарезанных фруктов — ну правда, почему Стив воспринял этот спор как возможность доколупаться до стиля жизни Тони? Это просто несправедливо. — Сколько именно у Стива таких есть? 

В конце концов, рано или поздно запас его посланий иссякнет, особенно с учётом того, что вряд ли все они подходят для общения между коллегами.

— По моим сведениям, сразу после заключения пари он оптом заказал две коробки, — спокойно уведомил Джарвис. — Значит, помимо его первоначальной покупки он может оперировать сотней пачек по двадцать штук в каждой, что в итоге составляет две тысячи леденцов.

— Да ладно? — у Тони аж дыхание перехватило. Он не ожидал, что Стив воспримет всё так серьезно.

— Именно так, сэр. Кроме того, агент Бартон помог ему распаковать все коробки и рассортировать драже по сообщениям, после чего пожертвовал те, которые счёл излишними, нуждающимся детям и Фонду Голодающих Мстительных Лучников — организации, основанной лично агентом Бартоном. Видимо, этот милосердный человек воспринял ваш спор как развлечение.

Тони даже не сомневался, что Джарвис полностью разделяет чувства «этого милосердного человека». Ну конечно. Только изобретатель высочайшего уровня совершенства и превосходства способен разработать искин, который будет развлекаться за счёт своего создателя, не стремясь его убить. И кто-то ещё смеет возражать, что чрезмерная гениальность — это не тяжёлый крест.

— Мог бы и догадаться, что Леголас тоже в деле. Вот уж у кого извращённое чувство юмора, — Тони помолчал. — Это всё из-за той куклы Мериды, которую я подбросил ему под дверь?

— Напротив, сэр, агента Бартона ваш подарок, скорее, обрадовал. Кажется, в данном случае он просто выбрал другую сторону.

— Как всегда. Давайте все разом набросимся на бедного старого Тони Старка, — конечно, Тони ни за что бы так не сказал в чужом присутствии. Особенно про «старого». Какая старость, пф, о чём вы; он просто топчет эту землю немного дольше, чем, скажем, Клинт или Наташа, смертоносные гадины. И бодрствует немного дольше, чем Стив… чёрт, у этого с возрастом вообще сплошные непонятки.

— Я твёрдо уверен, что вы выстоите под этой атакой и непременно одержите победу, — голос Джарвиса источал искренность. Изумительно! Его искин способен даже притворяться. Да Тони просто величайший гений за всю историю этого мира.

Который всё же неспособен заставить Стива с ним заговорить.

Он пытался, да ещё как. Подначивал и подкалывал, бросал в пустоту провокационные реплики, пытался напирать на интересы и антипатии Стива. Однако тот, если не мог вытащить подходящий леденец из своего буквально бесконечного запаса сладких безделушек, просто не обращал на Тони внимания. И это начинало не на шутку раздражать. По крайней мере Тони; все остальные, похоже, веселились за их счёт, ублюдки.

Хуже всего было то, насколько же креативно Стив подбирал леденцы. Да, у него не получалось поддерживать долгие разговоры, но к большинству простых вопросов он как-то умудрялся найти ответ. Конечно, ответы эти в большинстве случаев были довольно двусмысленными, но Тони не составляло труда переводить их с романтичного языка на обычный. В конце концов, своё согласие Стив мог выразить только через «Да, дорогой», а «Возьми меня», к искреннему огорчению Тони, относилось не к самому Стиву, а к планшету, который тот попросил подержать, пока искал пульт. В общем, никаких сложностей с общением у Стива не возникало, чему немало способствовал и сам Тони, который ловил намёки на лету.

Правда, это вовсе не значило, что ему это нравилось. Рано или поздно Стив, чтоб он провалился, поймёт, насколько неполноценны сладости в качестве устройства связи.

Вот только где Стив откопал леденцы с надписью «Повзрослей», которые повсюду теперь разбрасывал? Или, может, это был Клинт? С учётом того, сколько этому грязному предателю перепало с чужого спора, Тони не стал бы скидывать его со счетов.

Вот вам и любовные послания.

***

Они сражались с покрытыми слизью монстрами. Огромными неоново-светящимися липкими чудищами, которых журналисты мгновенно окрестили жертвами взрыва на желейной фабрике. Тони бы даже не стал с ходу отметать эту гипотезу, потому что, чёрт побери, зрелище было совершенно нелепым. За что ему такая жизнь?

В коммах почти всю драку царило молчание — только Клинт изредка отпускал короткие, но оттого ещё более язвительные комментарии. Обычно Тони сам старался разбавлять тишину, но какой был в этом смысл теперь, когда Стив не мог ответить? Какой смысл выражать свои мысли вслух, если никто не потребует заткнуться? Никакого, в том-то всё и дело.

Клинт ляпнул что-то такое — наверняка сплошную пошлятину, — что Коулсон наконец не выдержал и попросил угомониться хоть на минуту, что, естественно, только сильнее того раззадорило. Клинт откровенно наслаждался, вызывая возмущение Коулсона, а тот почему-то не сдерживал свою реакцию, хотя будь перед ним кто-нибудь другой, только с презрением проигнорировал бы. Тони их отношения вводили в недоумение, но, слава богу, встречались они друг с другом, а не с ним.

Внезапно в углу голографического дисплея замигала иконка нового сообщения, которая немедленно привлекла внимание Тони.

— Джарвис, — нахмурился он, — что это?

— Сэр, это от капитана Роджерса, — как всегда, с готовностью пришёл на помощь Джарвис. — Он заранее подготовил соответствующие изображения, чтобы при необходимости я мог проиллюстрировать любые изменения в плане действий. Открыть файл?

— Только побыстрее, — обзор резко ужался до половины экрана, чтобы Тони мог видеть, куда летит. Другую половину заняла диаграмма с — ожидаемо — сфотографированными Стивом сердечками, которые перемещались по полю боя. Некоторые узнавались с первого взгляда: зелёное с надписью «Дикой штучке» очевидно указывало на Халка, тот расправлялся с самыми большими группами слизняков. Розовое «Самой милой девушке» было Наташей, потому что в голове Стива творилась какая-то фигня; оно держалось поблизости от белого «Догадайся от кого» — судя по всему, самого Стива. Сбоку виднелось фиолетовое «Дерзкому парню» — то есть Клинт, там же маячило жёлтое «Ангельскому личику»... ну, с этим определением Тора Тони спорить не собирался. Осталось только догадаться, где среди всего этого великолепия был он.

Самым последним он заметил оранжевое — видимо, ничего ближе к золотому не нашлось. Однако надпись заставила его удивленно заморгать.

«Моему герою». Кхм-кхм, это было странно. Может, Стив пытался исправиться за своё давнее «из тебя никогда не получится героя»? Но он ведь уже извинялся за это, причём, по мнению Тони, с извинениями он даже слегка перебрал. В любом случае, для таких глупостей у него причин не было.

А у самого Тони не было времени терзаться из-за всяких странных капитанов: очередной огромный слизняк чуть не снёс ему голову. Тони пальнул в него из репульсора, и ошмётки брызнули во все стороны, наверняка оставляя несмываемые пятна. Сперва битва, а потом уже загадочное поведение Стива. Вроде бы оно более-менее вписывалось в «заботу о благополучии приятеля» и «желание подружиться с Тони», и это явно доказывало, что у Стива шарики за ролики заехали.

Естественно, свободная минутка на подумать о чём-либо, кроме следующего финта, следующего монстра и следующего выстрела, выдалась только тогда, когда бой уже закончился и все стали пытаться отчиститься от слизи. Клинт держался на расстоянии, поэтому его почти не задело, да Коулсон, разумеется, нисколько не потерял в своей безупречности — а вот все остальные так или иначе пострадали. Фьюри, кажется, подумывал всё равно провести собрание прямо здесь и сейчас, но, слава богу, сжалился: приказал идти в душ, а отчёты предоставить к завтрашнему утру, да, Старк, тебя это тоже касается, и нет, у тебя нет собственного временного потока, в котором завтра наступает через три недели. Ясное дело, ничего общего с обычными человеческими эмоциями вроде сочувствия это не имело; просто грязь начала вонять. Тони редко так радовался тому, что в броне есть встроенная воздухоочистительная система. Он как-то приподнял лицевую пластину на секундочку и больше такой ошибки повторять не собирался.

— Кэп, — оклик Фьюри задержал Стива у порога, — на пару слов.

— Да, сэр? — судя по тону Стива, он не представлял, чего ожидать. Если честно, Тони тоже — именно поэтому он максимально шумно вышел следом за всеми остальными, а потом так же максимально тихо шмыгнул обратно к двери. На его счастье, та осталась приоткрытой ровно настолько, чтобы отчётливо слышать разговор. Ну, и ещё видеть Стива, который стоял перед Фьюри весь из себя такой строгий и правильный, несмотря на то, что даже с его волос стекали вонючие капли. Интересно, как это у него так получилось при наличии капюшона? Порой этот человек был невозможен в самом худшем смысле этого слова.

— Хочу кое-что прояснить для себя, — вымученный голос Фьюри звучал в ушах Тони самой настоящей музыкой, особенно когда он становился ещё вымученнее, чем обычно. — Ты общаешься со Старком посредством конфет?

— Да, сэр, — Стив, идеальный солдат, как всегда, сохранял полную неподвижность, взгляд Фьюри нисколько не поколебал его невозмутимости. Это само по себе заслуживало парочки-другой медалей.

— Конфет-сердечек с милыми короткими надписями, которым самое место в сопливом эпизоде идиотского подросткового сериала?

Интересно, откуда Фьюри знаком с тем, что показывают в таких сериалах? Хм, может, у Джарвиса получится взломать телевизор Фьюри и скачать список просмотренных передач…

— Да, сэр.

— И тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что своим планом «как бы пофлиртовать со Старком так, чтобы он ничего не заметил» ты подвергаешь риску успех всех коммуникаций во время боя?

— Нет, сэр.

Тони ожидал услышать отказ совсем в иной формулировке. Чёрт побери, Стив что, правда покраснел? Тут определенно нужны дальнейшие исследования. Или расследования, всенепременно с допросами… смотря что будет проще. Надо будет крепко об этом поразмыслить после душа. Пяти душей. Даже несмотря на броню, слизь как-то просочилась внутрь, и она была куда менее приятной, чем старое доброе моторное масло.

Впрочем, сперва следует заскочить в кондитерский магазин.

***

Тони обнаружил Стива на кухне. Учитывая его сверхчеловеческий метаболизм и прочие подобные странности, это было для него что-то вроде естественного места обитания. Очевидно, с душем он справился быстрее Тони — тот только-только смыл с себя вонючую дрянь, наконец хоть отдаленно почувствовав себя снова человеком, а Стив уже доедал свежий омлет.

— Итак, — Тони одарил Стива самым серьёзным взглядом, который был у него в арсенале, — нам надо поговорить.

Конечно, Стив только молча вскинул бровь. Что ж. Попытаться стоило.

— Вот, — подойдя поближе, Тони положил на стол принесённый с собой леденец. — Надеюсь, ты счастлив.

— «Сдаюсь», — прочитал Стив вслух и усмехнулся. — Согласись же, они и правда весьма полезны.

— Я почти решился на то, чтобы купить чёртову компанию — просто чтобы уволить всех, кто приложил руку к этим текстам, — вздохнул Тони. — Но в принципе да. Теперь доказано, что ты можешь прожить без нормального общения со мной. Супер! Но я хотел поговорить не об этом.

— Да? — Стив вернулся к омлету. — Тогда о чём же?

— Я подслушал вашу с Фьюри беседу, — пф, разумеется, он легко мог в этом признаться, а что тут такого?

— Неужели? — Стив пытался сохранять спокойствие, но его плечи немного напряглись. — Подслушивать плохо.

— Тогда, может, не стоит на рабочем месте упоминать флирт. А то у кого-нибудь возникнет совершенно превратное представление о тебе и нашем славном директоре, а это, фу, крайне неуютный мысленный образ, — Тони напоказ передёрнулся. — Ну так что, всё это было тщательно продуманным ухаживанием?

— Я никогда такого не говорил, — именно сейчас Стив, видимо, узрел в своей тарелке нечто необоримо притягательное.

— Однако и не отрицал, — пожал плечами Тони. — Не то чтобы меня это так уж сильно тревожило. Но смысл вообще-то не в этом, — он ткнул в Стива пальцем. — Я тебе нравлюсь или нет? Если что, я не собираюсь давать тебе бумажку, чтобы ты поставил галочку в нужном окошке. Пора снова говорить со мной словами через рот, Капитан.

— Ты мне не не нравишься.

Сказанул так сказанул.

— Не ожидал, что именно ты будешь бегать от серьёзных разговоров, — Тони перегнулся через стол. — Тебя ко мне тянет?

— Ты привлекательный мужчина, — снова выкрутился Стив. Это была чистая правда, только совершенно бесполезная сейчас. Он точно делал это специально.

— Отлично. Последний шанс на настоящий ответ, Роджерс, — Тони достал из кармана второй леденец. — Мне пришлось купить и перебрать как минимум четырнадцать упаковок этой херни, чтобы это найти. Если ты не оценишь мои усилия, я не знаю, что с тобой будет, — он швырнул конфету в Стива, и тот играючи выхватил её прямо из воздуха. Посмотрев на надпись, он удивленно заморгал.

«Давай встречаться». Честно, если и тут возникнет недопонимание, Тони оставит современную цивилизацию и удалится на вершину какой-нибудь горы, чтобы стать отшельником. Только не в пещеру. Пещеры — это плохо.

Стив вдруг покраснел, ей-богу, залился краской, как школьник. Взяв леденец из своей недоеденной упаковки, он перебросил его Тони. У Тони никогда не было проблем с координацией, так что он легко его поймал.

Надпись гласила «Нам с тобой». Тони ухмыльнулся.

И ничего удивительного, что, несмотря на поразительное умение приспосабливаться к последним новинкам — например, равноправию, планшетным компьютерам и примерно миллиону всевозможных безалкогольных напитков, — в некоторых аспектах Стив остался до боли старомодным. Вследствие этого прискорбного, но вместе с тем и немного очаровательного факта, вместо того чтобы заняться жарким сексом, приправленным выдающейся выносливостью, они устроили себе вечер кино, который не сильно отличался от командного. Ну, разве что теперь их было только двое, и Стив поглаживал волосы Тони — что вообще-то не должно было быть настолько приятно. В какой-то миг Тони осознал, что засыпает, и вау, Стив оказался чертовски удобной подушкой.

Что удивительно — Тони вроде как всё это нравилось.

***

Проснувшись, он обнаружил на журнальном столике аккуратно сложенную пополам записку. 

Конечно, примечательно было уже то, что он проснулся рядом с журнальным столиком. На диване. Местечко по соседству до сих пор хранило тепло некоего суперсолдата, а с кухни доносился выводящий из себя своей энергичностью свист. Ещё оттуда тянуло кофе и жареным беконом, что определённо заслуживало отдельного изучения — но первым делом записка.

Тони заключил, что она предназначалась именно ему: отчасти потому, что ещё вечером её не было, а тут вдруг раз и появилась, а отчасти потому, что сверху красовалось его имя. Заодно это объясняло, почему она до сих пор здесь, хотя Стив наверняка обратил на неё внимание: он был полностью лишён хотя бы подобия здорового любопытства в пользу ужасно неудобной штуки под названием «правила приличия». Зевнув, Тони потянулся в сторону столика, схватил бумажку, плюхнулся обратно и развернул её.

«У меня есть ваша с Капитаном Америкой фотография, где вы жмётесь друг к другу на диване. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы она разошлась по всему Щ.И.Т.у, взломай административную базу и выпиши агентам Коулсону и Бартону по пять дней отпуска, потому что они оба достойны восхищения и не обязаны столько перерабатывать. И ещё, отпуск у них должен быть одновременным».

Записка не была напечатана — более того, даже не была написана от руки. Каждую буковку старательно вырезали из газетных заголовков (получились неровные прямоугольники разных размеров и цветов) и приклеили на альбомный лист превосходного качества — несомненно, стащенный у Стива. Чёрт, по этому поводу Тони теперь наверняка ждёт фирменный щенячий взгляд, и что из того, что таких альбомов можно в мгновение ока заказать хоть целую дюжину.

Вывод тут только один: это шантаж. Чистой воды шантаж, основанный на одной чудесной фотографии.

Ладно. Пожалуй, кое на что печатные газеты годятся лучше всего. Жаль только, что тут попытка вышла совершенно неудачной, источник узнавался в долю секунды. Конечно, не то чтобы шантажист правда думал, что таким образом себя обезопасит.

Достав телефон, застрявший между спинкой и сидением дивана (слава богу, старктехника гораздо живучее, чем хрупкие леденцы), Тони быстро набрал смс:

«Бартон, с тебя увеличенная копия, которую я повешу у себя, и тогда у вас будет целая неделя. P.S. Я достоин восхищения ещё больше, чем ты, я соблазнил Капитана Америку».

Нельзя же не воспользоваться такой редкой удачей, чтобы украсить стену мастерской огромным прекрасным снимком — и пусть бедняга Стив краснеет и спотыкается на входе.

Ну да, по факту никакого соблазнения ещё пока даже не началось, было всего-то ужасно милое и полное неловкости подростковое свидание. Когда-то Тони благополучно такие миновал, слишком уж он в те далёкие времена спешил расстаться с девственностью. Да и сейчас уже пора бы перейти прямиком к соблазнению. В конце концов, надо как-то поддерживать свою репутацию.

Да, сразу после завтрака. Всё-таки невежливо игнорировать свежий кофе. Такое джентльмену не пристало, а Стив заслуживал, чтобы с ним обращались по-джентльменски… но если уж на то пошло, в таком случае он просто идиот, что захотел встречаться с Тони.

Стиву некого было винить, кроме себя самого, за то, что идеальный, безупречный, совершенно поразительный самоконтроль Тони раскололся, как младший агент под суровым взглядом Фьюри, когда перед тарелкой легло розовое сердечко с надписью «Поцелуй меня».

***

Прошло два года. Тони всё ещё встречался со Стивом и даже ничего не испортил — честное слово, он сам удивлялся этому больше всех. Однажды он исключительно из скуки разыскал актуальный список посланий на леденцах (уж точно не потому, что Джарвис напомнил ему о надвигающейся второй годовщине, а в такую дату полагается сделать нечто особенное, нет-нет, совсем не поэтому). Когда он понял, что сердца с надписью «Выходи за меня» существуют на самом деле, у него чуть не случилась натуральная паническая атака: он спрятался под своим столом и, обхватив себя руками, принялся раскачиваться. Потом он решил повести себя как взрослый, выполз из-под стола и позвонил Пеппер.

Она не согласилась выкупить компанию ради того, чтобы он мог отозвать все партии, уничтожить несчастливые экземпляры и убедиться, что никто и никогда больше не будет производить такие леденцы. Это было достоверное доказательство того, что она его не любила и хотела, чтобы он мучился. Пеппер сама жизнерадостно это подтвердила — жестокая, жестокая женщина. Последние сомнения растворились, когда Пеппер самой срочной курьерской доставкой отправила ему посылку с единственной конфеткой внутри: «Позвони ему». Очевидно же, что это был заговор. Хотя, с другой стороны, Стив за ужином не стал выпытывать, почему у него такой потрясённый вид — только посочувствовал и сменил тему, а потом занялся с ним восхитительным сексом. Именно поэтому он был любимчиком Тони.

Теперь, когда Тони встречался со Стивом, ему было бы неподобающе заниматься сексом с Пеппер, а жаль. Секс побеждает любую жестокость.

Так или иначе, его план всё равно не возымел бы успеха: Стив заказал особое сердечко размером с блюдце с более официальной надписью «Выйдешь ли ты за меня, Тони?» и преподнёс его за ужином в их любимом ресторане. Судя по всему, с заказом ему помогала Пеппер, что в определённой мере и объясняло её черствость и лукавство — но прощения всё же не заслуживало.

Впрочем, в одном Тони никак не мог её обвинить: в тот день у него в кармане ненароком завалялось сердечко с надписью «Выйду». На всякий случай.


End file.
